marvelanimatedfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ARTaylor
For older discussions see [[User talk:ARTaylor/Archive 2010|'this page']]. High Evolutionary Is the same High Evolutionary that appears in x-men's "family ties" the same one that appears on spider-man unlimited? becease they both make beastials and don't like human very much. 14:05, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :The two series does seem to support the idea that it is the same person, since he left Earth in and in he is known to have come from Earth. This would also follow the comic character's storyline. --'ARTaylor' 19:16, January 17, 2011 (UTC) :so why the hell did change his appearance? i mean come on! 02:33, January 18, 2011 (UTC) ::It was two different designs because it was to different producers, two different artists, two different animation studios, and two different series. The makers of didn't bother to use the same design and voice for him just like the makers of didn't use the same design and voices for Scarlet Witch and Hawkeye. Besides, other than Silver Surfer every comic book character in America has undergone drastic visual changes since they were first introduced at some point. --'ARTaylor' 04:14, January 18, 2011 (UTC) Ivonna i see you already deleted the "Ivonna" page, look i'm sorry but i was going to start to edit again but first i though i should re-check my recources. when i re-checked i found out that she was only a video game character and my connections just used me by telling she appeared on the show. she was actually supossed to appear on the show but it was cancelled. i was going to tell you but you beat me to the punch, so thanks. i guess is should really keep my resources in check. look just talk to me on my talk page in case something like this ever happens again so i know what's going on. god, i hate my connections! 02:34, January 22, 2011 (UTC) :No big deal. Next time just do a simple search on Google and/or Wikipedia. It's usually where I start. --'ARTaylor' 06:25, January 22, 2011 (UTC) OMIGOD U R RIGHT god, you were right about people on wikipedia think anomyus users always vandalize pages. i've been adding true information into pages dealing with the MAU (checking my resources twice!) and reverting false information and they warned me to stop "Vandalizing" their pages or i will no longer be allowed to edit wikipedia anymore. god, does this mean i have stop editing on ALL wikis? 17:02, January 23, 2011 (UTC) Hi, new member here! can you help me? Hi, there Aaron! I'm Marlena234. you can just call me Marlena. look i'm a new member here, as i'm trying to be a good little lady, but i don't know where start, so could you help me. also, how can i create and edit pages? Bye, sexy!Marlena234 15:28, January 25, 2011 (UTC) :Hello Marlena. I would suggest looking through some of the and featured articles to see how the best articles are written, how the formatting is, how things are named, etc. Look at the policies of this wiki. Then you can work on stubs and . If you have any questions just ask me. --'ARTaylor' 06:38, January 26, 2011 (UTC) Yost Universe in know that "Wolverine and The X-men", "Avengers:Earth's mighitest heroes" and "Hulk vs Wolverine/Hulk vs Thor" are the "Yost universe, but do you think that either "Spectacular Spider-Man" or "Ultimate Spider-Man" are apart of the yost verse?Marlena234 15:30, January 27, 2011 (UTC) :There's nothing to indicate that is in the same universe as any other series or video. Details on are few and far between. The producers did say that it would feature Spider-Man fighting alongside other superheroes. But right now there's nothing to indicate anything about continuity. --'ARTaylor' 05:21, January 28, 2011 (UTC) Category Users hey, Aaron, could you go to my m page and put me on the "USERS" category, because i have no idea how. also, am i the only girl user, becuse the other users such as "THAILOG", "DISNEYVILLAINMAN" and "AVATAR SYMBIOTE" all appear to be guys. bye sexy! se ya later!Marlena234 15:04, January 31, 2011 (UTC) :Next time just go to Edit and scroll to the bottom and click on Add Category. If a category, like Users, is already created it'll pop up as you type it in. --'ARTaylor' 01:36, February 1, 2011 (UTC) Female Spider-Man villains. Hey does Spider-Man have any girl villains because i don't think i can find any. he really does seem to have only male villains. i find this sexist. Could you please go to my talk page giving me a list of girl villains, from the 1994 series, The 1967 series , spectacular and 1981 so i know he has some. thank you! Bye Sexy!Marlena234 15:28, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ' :Spider-Man's rogues gallery is mostly dominated by men. Then again, most comic book superheroes tend to have enemies of the same sex. did have Black Cat (though she's only a villain in one episode), Alisha Silvermane, Mirium, and Calypso (again, in just one episode). has Lady Vermin and Lady Ursula. has Miss Trubble. has . has and Talon. has Black Cat and . --'ARTaylor 19:52, February 7, 2011 (UTC) :: had Black Cat, Calypso and Medusa. and Miss Trubble is the only female villain in the '67 series. there is also Carolina, Marie and The Breatherine. also, the 1981 series was created as a continuation of the 1967 series (and yes, i sed a reliable source this time!) so you can just add that on to the amazing friends universe. 01:01, February 8, 2011 (UTC) :::What is this reliable source? Do you have a link? --'ARTaylor' 01:27, February 9, 2011 (UTC) ::::Marvel Animaton Age is the source. Also, please unblock "Marlena234". 11:29, February 10, 2011 (UTC) :::::All I could find on MAA is that was to follow . From the context sounds like it was meant to air after 67's syndicated episodes, or it was just to be the next Spider-Man cartoon. I found nothing about continuity between the two. Also, you'll have to talk to Thailog about being unblocked. --'ARTaylor' 20:16, February 10, 2011 (UTC) Two seperate pages. Nick Fury (Yost Universe) and Nick Fury (Wolverine and the X-Men) are the same person, yet there are two different pages for him. please fix this problem. 02:13, February 20, 2011 (UTC) :Thanks. I tried to find them all but I keep finding more. If you find anymore with the or parenthetical let me know. --'ARTaylor' 02:38, February 20, 2011 (UTC) I can't wait to get started! Hey, big guy! i can't wait to get started! i can see you've already got a dedicated crew of users on your team (Disneyvillainman, Marlena234, Thailog, Avatar Symbiote). i raly hope i can be as useful and resorceful as them. now for the big question: what can i do to contrbiute? se ya, Aaron!19:48, March 1, 2011 (UTC)LamaraGirl :I would suggest looking through some of the and featured articles to see how the best articles are written, how the formatting is, how things are named, etc. Look at the policies of this wiki. Then you can work on stubs and . If you have any questions just ask me. --'ARTaylor' 19:52, March 1, 2011 (UTC) Thanks Thanks for the welcome i've already created five pages with a lot more to come. -- Agent Slash thanks thanks for the warm welcome and thanks for the assistance in editing articles :No problem. Don't forget to sign your messages on Talk Pages. --'ARTaylor' 00:34, April 25, 2011 (UTC) New news system Would you like me to set up a new system to display news via blogs, like I did here? ― Thailog 11:47, May 11, 2011 (UTC) :I'll have to think about it. Cause the blog system seems more suitable for making each news item a separate blog, and I like grouping the day's news. On the other hand, the blog set up would allow for comments and interactivity. My first concern would be, what would happen to all the old news items? --'ARTaylor' 02:36, May 13, 2011 (UTC) ::They would be archived I guess. ― Thailog 16:46, May 15, 2011 (UTC) :::Alright. Why don't we try this starting Monday. How are we archiving old news? Just leaving the archive templates? Putting them into blogs before we start new news? --'ARTaylor' 01:04, May 20, 2011 (UTC) ::::Putting the most recent ones in blogs would be a good idea. Otherwise we may have the news section empty for a while until we have enough new news to post... ― Thailog 19:50, May 20, 2011 (UTC) Okay, I got the news into blog posts here. I'm assuming I got it set up right since I was just trying to copy what Young Justice was doing. Could you just adjust the current news template for the blog system. And could you show the six most recent, we can always adjust later. --'ARTaylor' 00:19, May 26, 2011 (UTC) Haven't heard from you about this in a while so I tried to change the news template myself. Can you please remove the "Submit" feature on the main page since that just edits the template. And I'm not sure why it says "Blogs" and "Create blog post" at the top but I'd appreciate if you could get those to disappear. I also think the "See more" will be confused with the "More news" one. --'ARTaylor' 01:33, May 30, 2011 (UTC) Thanks thanks ARTaylor Episode categories Do you mind if I remove the episode articles from the Real World category? They make it really clunky. Also, the Category:Episodes perhaps should be a sub-cat of Real World. ― Thailog 13:08, August 23, 2011 (UTC) That would be great, thanks. I had actually forgotten about that category. --'ARTaylor' 14:44, August 23, 2011 (UTC) Thanks for the Cast! Thanks for the Cast they were amazing I added Tara Platt courtesy of Yuri Lowenthal as Spider-Man! You were pretty smart involving Clancy Brown as the Thing, something that Avengers: Earth's Mightiest Heroes creators failed to study! can I ask you something too is this for a series? Tragould 02:28, August 26, 2011 (UTC)Tragould That wasn't me. I don't go in for all that fan-fiction stuff. --'ARTaylor' 06:20, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Japanese Avengers Dub I found this video, It's the Avengers in Japanese http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=blrwEITx3YA Pretty Awsome Huh? And Do you Remember the Sendai Earthquake? Here's the japanese Cast what I knew, Founded in Bold *'Keiji Fujiwara - Iron Man' *'Kenyu Horiuchi - Captain America' *'Kotono Misitushi - Wasp' *'Kappei Yamguchi - Hawkeye' *'Masashi Ebbara - Nick Fury, Wolverine' That's all I can think of, oh and Please do not Pay attention to Mark Marino. And you might want to go look at two of his wikis Adventures in voice actiong wiki Animated I would very like to see a japanese cast on all your pages you made :) :Other than Fujiwara voicing Iron Man on , I was unable to find any connection to those actors and anything from Marvel, let alone . So don't go adding foreign dub actors without some credible source. Besides, I haven't yet considered where to put cast listings from other dubs. :Yes, I remember the Japanese earthquake. It was only earlier this year. :As long as Mark Marino behaves himself on this wiki what he does on others is not really my concern. --'ARTaylor' 07:14, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Marino behaves eh? I like your style and tone Ebara voiced Wolverine in the Japanese dub of the X Men 90's Cartoon Hello from Wikia! Hi, As you know, Wikia's free hosting is paid for by ads. Most of these are only visible to logged out visitors, but we have two on main pages that show for everyone. Your wiki will soon have these main page ad turned on, to match other large and active wikis. We often leave them off on new and small wikis, but are more likely to add them as the wiki grows. To see examples of this, look at other successful wikis like http://runescape.wikia.com/wiki/RuneScape_Wiki and http://deadisland.wikia.com/wiki/Dead_Island_Wiki without Ad Block. On those wikis, and others with this ad, the page is set up with two columns. This means that the ad can be added and removed without disrupting the content - it will push down the right hand column when needed, rather than breaking it. The alternative we had was to add the right sidebar to main pages as well as to article pages. This would give a cleaner and more consistent formatting (the width would be fixed, with the ad in the sidebar), but would give less overall space on the main page and less general flexibility. You might want to get your main page ready by adding the columns now. There's help on this at Help Main Page Column Tags, Or, if you don't want to fix the page yourself, please let me know and I'll do it for you! Soldierscuzzy 18:46, October 27, 2011 (UTC) *Just another heads up, ads are going to be turned on in the next few days. The content on your main page could be shifted around. If you would like help with that, let me know and I can help you out, or I can just do it for you. Let me know! Soldierscuzzy 18:15, November 3, 2011 (UTC) Behindthevoiceactors Hey Dude. I think you are going to like this, http://www.behindthevoiceactors.com/ Awesome sauce right? I will get on Toshiyoki Morikowa (Japanese vocie of Spider Man from the 90's) very soon. :Eh. Seems like an alphabetical version of IMDb. I suppose if there's little to no information elsewhere they could be helpful. Oh, and it's Morik'a'''wa not with an "o". --'ARTaylor' 23:42, November 5, 2011 (UTC) I type fast though. And Between You and Me, One of your Members, Mark Marino, has a BTVS account, and He currently is serving a 6-month the site. I can tell you he goes under the following names as well : MarkMarino, ShadowHawk, Receptor and more. His two IP Addresses are 74.110.20.122 and 96.240.94.62. I visit the site every now and then though. :Don't forget to sign your posts with ~~~~. --'ARTaylor' 02:23, November 6, 2011 (UTC) Heads-Up Just a heads-up, main page ads are being turned on for this wiki. Because of this, I've made a change to the main page in order to avoid a placement conflict between the content and the adspace. Without this change, the ad would display on top of the current content, blocking it from users. Obviously, you are welcome to make further adjustments as you see fit - this is just a "quick-fix" to avoid a visual conflict. Please feel free to contact me on my talk page if you have any questions, comments, or issues. Cheers! :http://i123.photobucket.com/albums/o297/SCOTIMUS76/siggy3.png (talk) 10:49, November 14, 2011 (UTC) Main page I don't think it's possible to restore the main page like it was because of the ads. ― 'Thailog' 16:53, November 19, 2011 (UTC) :I like it better now. Is there something we can do to fill up that space next to the ad? --'ARTaylor' 18:52, November 19, 2011 (UTC) ::I don't think so... ― 'Thailog' 22:41, November 19, 2011 (UTC) What if used a different image under the "Welcome" part that would be wide and tall enough to fill in the white space. Or maybe we could set up a slideshow. Is there a way to affect the height of those? Or we could restore the "Welcome" banner to how it was using MAU.jpg and put it under the ad. Then we use a large image to fill in that space. What do you think? --'ARTaylor' 05:06, November 20, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, changing the height can cover the space. Though the current image is not enough. ― 'Thailog' 21:56, November 20, 2011 (UTC) No Worries about Tragould You dont have to worry about Tragould anymore, I sent him to the Ideas Wiki. Now he will not anymore Fancruft from his mind. Fen 01:28, January 24, 2012 (UTC) You can lead a horse to water, but you can't make it drink. As long as his fanfiction remains on his personal pages and not on any anywhere else, I don't particularly care what he does or where he does it. --'ARTaylor' 02:10, January 25, 2012 (UTC) A page I think you should feature Hi, I think you should feature the Shadowcat (X-Men: Evolution) page because I think my work on it has made it worthy. Justin 16:27, July 9, 2012 (UTC) :My only reservation is that there are several sections where images are stacked on top of each other and then large blocks of texts with no images at all. Also, there's no images in the relationship, powers, etc. sections. If you look at a page like or Thor, the images are spread out mostly evenly. --'ARTaylor' 03:05, July 10, 2012 (UTC) I see, after several edits and added images, does you're opinion still stand, now? Justin 1:27, July 12, 2012 (UTC) :Looks good. Though I'll probably do some work on it before it's featured. --'ARTaylor' 19:07, July 17, 2012 (UTC) I added some more images and made the relationship with Nightcrawler longer, any better? Justin 21:25, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Out of Curiosity Thanks for editing my section of Wolverine's article. But out of curiousity how did you know EMH takes place before the X-Men. By the way, love the site its nice to know a normal person made this site, not some random company or something. :"Wolverine vs. Hulk" shows Nick Fury already with grey hair and Bruce Banner working with S.H.I.E.L.D. whereas ''Avengers shows Fury getting grey hair and Bruce starts off as a fugitive. I don't know if there's an official timeline, but that's good enough for me. And thanks. --'ARTaylor' 06:56, July 17, 2012 (UTC) Walls Have you considered turning on the wall messages feature? It's a much better way to communicate in and across the wiki. ― Thailog 11:57, August 17, 2012 (UTC) :It's not something I ever really thought of. I suppose we could do it. :Also, was wondering how we could set up polls. --'ARTaylor' 22:51, August 17, 2012 (UTC) ::You mean like these? ― Thailog 10:36, August 18, 2012 (UTC) :::Thanks. --'ARTaylor' 18:56, August 18, 2012 (UTC)